


Skin Deep

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Family, M/M, Racism, Suspense, Tension, Violence, but it is throughout fic, fjord caleb very slight, racism against fantastical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: A dangerous town puts two party members in jeopardy. With very few options, the party must disguise their endangered party members and hope they can pass through the town without incident. But with tensions in town high, will they be able to keep the act up?





	1. Transformations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a note here... I included the tag about racism since there will be people acting very harshly towards Goblins and Orcs. I know that these are fantasy creatures, but I was more concerned that those who experienced racism might want to avoid this if it makes them uncomfortable. So, sorry if i'm being silly and over tagging, but hey. Just in case.

They had been on the road for over thirteen days. Walking, hunting, camping, dealing with bandits or small encounters of wildlife. They were all tired, a little worn around the edges and more than ready to reach the next town. So when they spotted a circle of buildings surrounded by large stone walls, just a hundred yards or so below the hill they had crested, there had been several sighs of relief and a few cheers.

“Finally!!!” Beauregard moaned, dragging out the word as she bent in half and tossed down her rucksack.

“I second that sentiment!” Mollymauk sighed, his eyes glued to the small town.

“It’s good to see a town,” Fjord agreed pulling on the reins of the cart, bringing it to a halt. WC made a disgruntled noise, but stopped, his ears twitching as he settled. Yasha, who had been walking alongside the cart, approached the horse and removed the bit from his mouth, and after a bit of a fumble, gave him an apple from a pouch. As she began unhitching the horse, the rest of the party began to unload for a brief rest.

While a town was always a good sight, it also meant possible trouble. Over time the traveling adventures knew that seeing a town was good, but if they could help it, they would not enter right away. Instead, Caleb would send Frumpkin to scout to ensure the group had the advantage against any problem a town might provide. Such as too many Crown’s guards, or wealthy mistrusting villagers, or even if the town was under siege. Helping out was all well and good, but if they were half dead themselves… it was sometimes just good to sit that battle out.

Caleb hopped down from the cart and made himself comfortable at the base of a large tree, preparing to send his vision into Frumpkin. They had recently changed Frumpkin into a falcon so that he could help hunt for the group. He hadn't had a chance to change him back, but given the circumstances, Caleb was glad they hadn't. It was much faster sending a falcon to scope out a town, rather than a cat. With it being midday there would be plenty of time to send him soaring over the town to get a closer look. As Caleb settled himself, Nott sprung from her nestled place in the cart and scurried over so she could climb into his lap.

Caleb smiled and ran gentle fingers over the top of her head in a silent greeting.

“Going to pop over and peek in town?” Nott asked, despite knowing the answer.

“Yes indeed. I’ll just keep an eye on the town… hopefully, they have a much better supply shop… everyone is a bit low on supplies,” Caleb sighed pulling Nott further into his lap, to press the goblin girl against him in a familial hug. The wizard then looked out at his companions, watching them build a small camp, and settle themselves in. They looked tired and a little thin. Winter was approaching, and food was becoming scarce. They really needed to get some supplies from this town before taking off towards their next destination.

“If we are going to get over the mountain range we need lots and lots and lots AND LOTS-of pastries!!” Jester’s voice burst from behind Caleb and Nott.

The pair jumped and looked back at Jester where she had snuck herself behind the tree. She was leaned over smiling at the two her eyes bright and happy. Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging across his face. Nott grinned wide, her many jagged teeth showing. She crawled from Caleb’s lap into Jester’s arms, the tiefling lifting the small goblin high up into the air. Jester spun Nott around in great circles as the pair giggled.

“Watch yourselves now!” Fjord cried out to the pair, getting up quickly to steer Jester in another direction before she tripped over a tree root.

Cackling with delight, Jester tugged Fjord’s arms up and pulled the half-orc into a twirling dance, much to everyone’s amusement. Fjord made a startled sound as he was spun on his heel, Jester giggling shrilly as Nott cackled along with her. Beauregard stated to call out teasing names at the pair but was startled as Jester tired to sweep her into the dance too.

Mollymauk caught Caleb’s eyes and shrugged, “Do your bird trick eh? We’ll keep watch. See if Frumpkin spots a good Liquor store!”

Caleb smiled, shook his head and settled back into the tree. With a slow sigh of breath, he closed his eyes, and then he was in the sky.

He was with Frumpkin soaring high. He whispered in his familiar’s mind and was welcomed with a warm feeling of affection and familiarity. With practiced skill, he sent a message to Frumpkin, _‘Fly low. There is a town several hundred yards ahead. Be my eyes, old friend.’_

Frumpkin spread their wings, and with a cry mingling with his and Caleb’s consciousness, they were off swooping low toward the walled off city.

With Frumpkin at the helm, Caleb could see the trees thinning out as they neared town. Their tops were bare, leaves scattered on the ground. Frost coated the ground, and one good rain would bring snow with how cold the weather was turning. Frumpkin twisted his body and broke through the tree line bursting just before the gates of the town. There were several Crown’s guards roaming around the outside, far more than the usual welcoming committee of town's guards.

There was a smoking bitter scent in the air.

Frumpkin tilted his head so Caleb could get a better look, and both bird and Wizard shuddered at the sight. A pile of blackened bodies were slowly burning just outside of the town. A guard was carrying over another body and tossed it onto the burning pile with little care. Caleb shuddered as he realized it was a goblin being thrown onto the fire. No doubt, the rest of the bodies were also goblins.

Frumpkin climbed higher into the sky and over the town. Without instruction, the falcon swept through the streets and Caleb tried to get a good look at the citizens. Humans. Elves. Half-elves. All disgruntled. Signs of claw marks on the outside walls. People hastily cleaning up. A dwarven family. More humans. Broken chairs in the streets. Red in the streets. More Crown’s guards. A group of Teiflings… they were doing something…?

A group of Tieflings pointing out a fallen orc on the ground.

Crown’s guard giving them money as they went for the body. Frumpkin turned down the road. Shops. Plenty of shops, plenty of supplies. A tavern, a second tavern… more Crown’s guards. Goblins and orcs _(or was that a half-orc?)_  facing a wall. A dwarf and two Crown’s guards raising their swords. Frumpkin turned down another road before the goblins and orcs were executed.

The exit gate of the town has guards as well.

Caravan’s checking out. Being thoroughly searched. A tall blonde man pulls out a struggling creature from a cart. That one is a half-orc. The members of the caravan are pleading, running to the guards. They are begging, on their knees. The crown’s guards draw their weapons, and and the half-orc is cut down before the caravan. And then the swords are turned on the begging, crying, mourning people. Shackles come out, swords are raised. Panic.

So much panic!

Everyone is angry and scared. Everything is in Chaos. Frumpkin arches and turns, diving back the way they came. As Frumpkin soars down a new street, Caleb sees injured townsfolk lined up against the buildings, clerics scurrying over to those hurt. Frumpkin is heading to exit the town and sees one last sight.

There's someone with long hair, stooped over a small goblin body. The body is twitching-not quite dead. The man is using a tool of some sort and yanks something from the face of the goblin. The goblin is female, her face filled with pain, and something in the large luminous eyes makes Caleb think of Nott. The sad, pained, piteous expression makes his heart squeeze and his breath feel short...

The man brings the tool and his fist into the face of the goblin girl, snuffing out her life with a savage blow.

Caleb pulls out of Frumpkin with a startled gasp, chest heaving as he blinks at his surroundings. As he slowly comes back to his senses, it dawns on him the area had gone quiet. All eyes are on him, the merriment he saw before going into Frumpkin-gone. Coughing roughly, he looked about at their faces trying to determine if he’d spoken about what he’d seen. He was so overwhelmed with what he saw he wasn't sure if he'd remained silent or not.

With a great deal of relief, he saw that their eyes were confused; he had not said anything.

“Caleb? What is it? Everything alright?” Yasha was the first to ask, setting down an armload of firewood.

“Is it the town?” Fjord asked, his frown grim.

Caleb cleared his throat and nodded, “Ja, the town is… not very good. Not...safe. It seems they have come under some sort of attack. The attack is over now, but from what I could see… the tension was high. They, the town and several Crown’s guards, are taking care of the slain- but perhaps persecuting those that looked like their attackers.”

“Is the town in bad shape?” Beauregard asked, a hand rubbing under her chin.

“Not so bad, I can’t say what happened there accept minor… damage?” Caleb supplied, trying to think if he saw more than the claw marks on the outside of the walls.

“Shall we go lend a hand?” Jester asked, her hands busy with putting many braids in Nott’s hair. Nott’s hair was so wild, that the braids stuck out at every angle and made Nott’s head look a little bit like a sea urchin. Caleb was happy to see such an endearing sight to replace the vision of burning goblin bodies. Nott tilted her head curiously at Caleb, the sun casting an orange glow behind her head.

It looked so much like flames, that Caleb’s skin crawled, and he jumped hastily to his feet, “No! No… no, we can’t yet.”

“We have to go down for supplies,” Yasha began to say, but Fjord placed a hand on her shoulder.

He shook his head and looked at Caleb, “Caleb, what did you see? No use keeping it to yourself.”

Caleb sighed, and joined the group, settling down with them. Yasha finished putting the wood in place, and the group sat around it, forming a circle. Their eyes were focused on Caleb, who was dancing his eyes between Fjord and Nott.

Running a nervous hand over his red hair Caleb sighed, “The town is on some high alert. At this very moment, they are burning… bodies outside the town. Bodies of orcs and… goblins.”

Jester tightened her arms around Nott, giving the goblin a tight firm hug. Nott’s smile was gone, her face blank and distant. She was keeping her emotions tightly hidden, locked up beneath a calm face. But her hands had begun to tug on her mask, and this had not gone unnoticed by anyone. Grim and stern expressions settled on everyone's faces, and with schooled practice, they all steadily did not look at Nott who felt it suddenly necessary to hide her face.

“It seems they are carrying out a ban… on not just goblins or orcs, but even half-orcs…” Caleb met Fjord’s eye. Fjord clearly looked shocked, and Mollymauk placed a hand on the man’s shoulder in support. Fjord pursed his lips and took in a deep breath before asking, “What did you see Caleb?”

“They pulled a half-orc from a caravan and… executed him. In front of his begging friends, perhaps even family. Then they turned on them. I’m not… I didn’t see what happened then. But they are looking for goblins, orcs, and half-orcs with extreme prejudice.”

A tense quiet settled over the group at Caleb’s words. They needed supplies. The next town was too far, and they couldn’t keep relying on their hunting skills to get by. It would not be enough. But to risk their friends in such a place… that was also a… dangerous thought. The further North they group traveled the harder it seemed to get for anyone who didn't look as others wanted. Two towns back Fjord and Beauregard had almost killed a man who threw a bottle at Jester and called her a monster. If it wasn't for Yasha that man would have surely been dead.

“This town sounds stinky,” Jester mumbled, pressing her cheek hard to the top of Nott’s head. Her eyes were distant, perhaps remembering her own encounter with the prejudice of others.

“…Did you see any tieflings there? Would Jester and I even be able to go?” MollyMauk asked his voice deflated.

“There were. I think you might still need to keep a low profile, but the bigger problem is Nott and Fjord. It’s not safe for them to go down there…” Caleb sighed, reaching out placing a hand on Nott’s knee.

Nott’s face was still blank, and she did not meet anyone’s eye. She kept her gaze away, hiding her emotions from the group, her hands pressing her mask hard against her face. Fjord’s face was bitter, and his eyes angry, but he stayed quiet. Mollymauk kept his hand firmly on Fjord’s shoulder, and Yasha stepped behind Fjord placing her hands flat on his back to bring him further comfort.

“Can we avoid going to town? Make it over the mountains to the next one?” Beauregard finally asked her voice thick with annoyance and something darker.

“No… we _need_ supplies. Huntings have been hell, and a health potion or two wouldn't hurt,” Mollymauk rumbled, rubbing a hand over one of his horns, “So we split up.”

“I don’t advise it,” Caleb sighed, “The guards are clearly anxious. Their numbers are especially high as well… there’s no guarantee we’d be able to meet up easily if we split.”

“Then what can we do?!” Beauregard asked her voice heated and angry. Yasha reached out and squeezed her shoulder, Beau letting out a tight sigh as she tried to relax.

“I have… a solution… but it will take a bit of time…” Caleb sighed his eyes dancing between Fjord and Nott, “Will you hear me out?”

“By all means… tell us,” Fjord spoke, voice laced with some darkened emotion, but his eyes gentle as they looked at Caleb.

“In a book, I got awhile back, is a spell. I can cast it, and change Fjord and Nott’s appearance,” Caleb began the group’s faces lighting up as he began to speak, “It will take the rest of the day, and I’ll need some things from us-”

“Thhhhiiinnngsss?” Beauregard dragged out, her tone suspicious.

“Things we have!” Caleb insisted, “A few things we can find in the forest… and blood from some of us-”

A murmur spread throughout the group, but Caleb pressed on, speaking louder over their voices, “Nothing drastic! About a dozen drops… but with that, I can disguise Fjord and Nott. The spell takes a lot of works and concentration… it will take three hours per person, but that, in turn, will give them time to be disguised for three days.”

Caleb gestured at Mollymauk and Jester, “It won’t be perfect, I’m going to have to change the spell a bit, but if Molly and Jester lends me their blood we can make Fjord look like a tiefling. And using my blood and Beau’s… we can make Nott look like a human girl.”

Questions were immediately flung into the air, and Caleb began to explain the spells he had acquired. The spell he had, could change a person to resemble another race, and if needed change certain aspects about them. Blood was required, as well as time. The longer the time spent the longer the spell lasted. The spell would not be perfect. A perfect spell would mean a complete transformation, completely different characteristics, colors, and even a new voice, but Caleb was sure they would be missing one of the ingredients, which meant for an imperfect casting.

“Well what are you missing? Are you sure we don’t have it?” Jester asked, letting Nott slip from her arms as the goblin wiggled.

“We need two drops of blood from a male and female mimic, and I doubt we can get that right now,” Caleb sighed, cradling Nott as she climbed into his arms, “But we can supplement it with our blood. Twelve drops from me, and twelve drops from Beau can make Nott appear human. And twelve drops from Molly and twelve from Jester will change Fjord to look like a tiefling. It’s the best I can do under these circumstances!”

“Why does it have to be me and you?” Beauregard asked her face scrunching up with distaste.

“I need the male and female blood of those lending their appearance, and they must be of the same race,” Caleb sighed, hands gently roving over the braids in Nott’s hair. “In a sense, it’s like… Fjord and Nott will be borrowing our bloodlines. Like we are serving as their parents and lending our forms a bit.”

Jester suddenly squealed and reached out for Fjord and Mollymauk’s arms, “Ooooohhhh Mooollly!!! We are going to be Fjord’s parents!”

Fjord and Mollymauk both reared back and away from Jester, horrified by the thought. Jester giggled, squealing with her excitement.

 

 

**Art by[ Blitz](http://dapperferret.tumblr.com/)**

 

 

 

 

Beauregard looked Caleb up and down, “I could do better…” She muttered, her lip curling with a childish pout, “I’ll take Nott as my kid though.”

“You could only be so lucky to be with Caleb!” Nott spoke up, defending Caleb stubbornly, “He’s smart and talented, and he shines like polished copper when you wash him. Or a bit o’ spit will do!” As if to prove her point, Nott tugged her mask off and licked her palm and began to rub at Caleb’s beard, taking some of the grime away.

The group chuckled, Nott’s words and actions taking some of the tension away. Caleb cringed at the spit being rubbed into his beard, but wouldn’t pull away for all the gold in the realm. Having Nott look him in the eye, and not looking so tense made dealing with a little spit a small problem.

Caleb and Fjord met each other’s eye, Jester clinging to his arm and cooing at him as if he were a child. The two men shared a mutual look of commiseration, before both letting out a dark chuckle.

Beauregard sighed dramatically, and slumped, “Ugh let’s plan this out. I’m not giving my blood until I absolutely have to!”

“Is surrendering a few drops of blood really such a problem?” Mollymauk sighed, annoyed as always with the temperamental monk.

“Maybe for _you_ it’s not!” She snapped back glaring at the tiefling.

And as the two began to argue, Caleb explained to the rest of the group how the rest of the day would go.

 

* * *

 

Nott watched from atop of Yasha’s head as Caleb channeled a glowing purple light. He had slit Jester and MollyMauk’s hands and made the pair drag their hands down Fjord’s shoulders just a moment ago. Fjord sat in an elaborately drawn circle with small bowls of smoking flowers and mushrooms sitting in a star shape around him. Now Caleb had Fjord by his face and was chanting something low under his breath, his eyes a pale ice blue.

They had reached the last few minutes, and the group watched in curious anticipation as to what would happen next.

The last minute arrived, and Caleb and Fjord were swept on their feet, Fjord hovering an inch off of the ground and arching towards Caleb. Fjord’s eyes were wide with surprise, and his lips clamped shut as he gazed down at Caleb who seemed to be the cause of his sudden levitation. Fjord’s face flushed a dark purplish color as Caleb drew closer and drew his hands above Fjord’s brow. Horns sprouted from the top of Fjord’s head twisting in the coaxing movements of Caleb’s hands. Caleb spun around Fjord and dragged his hand down the half-orc’s spine, and then out away from Fjord in a twisting motion.

Fjord squeaked as a tail sprouted forth at Caleb’s gesture.

There was a pop sound, and Fjord was back on the ground, gasping and swaying as his equilibrium was thrown off, a green tail swishing behind him.

Caleb, however, was on the ground, wheezing and gasping as he seemed completely drained.

Fjord, despite his dizziness, spun and stumbled over to Caleb, calling out the man’s name.

“I’m… alright. It just takes… a lot,” Caleb whispered his voice barely audible, “How… do you feel?” Caleb turned to look at Fjord, the larger man startled by Caleb’s sincere look.

“A bit dizzy… not too different…” Fjord answered glancing back at his tail. He looked over at the rest of the group who was staring open-mouthed at him. Jester had the largest smile on her face and then started jumping up and down as he looked at her. She leaned over and grabbed MollyMauk’s arm, shaking him as she vibrated with joy.

“Molly, Molly do you see?! Look at our little boy isn’t he beautiful?! We did such a good job!” She screamed shaking him with excitement.

Mollymauk pursed his lips, looked ready to correct her, and then shrugged, “Well done Fjord… you don’t look half bad. I can’t say I’ve seen a green tiefling before, but hey… you look good!”

Fjord helped Caleb up and then with unsteady legs tried to walk over towards his friends. His tail kept moving this way and that, knocking Fjord off balance. He looked like a newborn calf trying to stumble towards his parent. Yasha eventually took pity on him and helped steady him.

Caleb was already back to the circle changing certain parts of the circle, “Come Nott, let’s begin.”

“Maybe… Maybe I shouldn’t,” Nott mumbled beginning to climb down from Yasha, “You look tired. You need a rest! And I don’t want you to be tired! Y-You’re too squishy to do this!”

Beauregard scooped up Nott, “No, no, no, no. We’re doing this!”

Nott squirmed and thrashed futilely for a few minutes, but in the end, was sitting down in the circle. When it was time for Beauregard and Caleb to slice their hands and smear the blood down her arms, she closed her eyes. She didn’t like seeing her friend’s blood. She especially hated seeing Caleb's.

Again the group was watching Nott with rapt attention, curious to see more of this fascinating spell. Caleb had used a few more ingredients for this session, explaining that Nott needed to change more than Fjord. At last Caleb was standing, his eyes open and bright, Nott hovering high off the ground to be at his height. Nott kept herself folded and her eyes shut tight, seemingly too scared to watch the transformation.

Caleb reached out and touched her forehead. A caramel skin tone bloomed from his fingertip spreading downward over her body, slowly changing her skin's green coloring. When the new skin color spread to her ears, nose, and mouth, they took smaller rounder shapes, becoming more humanoid. Before all her green skin had changed, he gently brushed his thumb over her eyes. Her eyes remained closed, but a blue glow flashed beneath her eyelids. His fingers touched her scalp and trailed down quickly, and her green her was auburn and lot finer than her normal hair. Lastly, Caleb squeezed both her hands and feet and their shape changed, blinking into small humanoid shaped hands and feet.

Again Caleb collapsed, but he grasped Nott before he fell, clutching the girl to him as the magic faded from her. They both fell hard to the ground, Caleb heaving as he laid flat on his back.

Nott’s eyes flew open, and her now blue eyes peered down at Caleb with wild concern.

“Caleb!”

“I’m alright Nott, it’s okay… just tired…” Caleb mumbled blinking his eyes open.

When his eyes were fully opened he stared at Nott in some shock. The goblin girl was now… a little human girl who looked like a blend of himself and Beauregard (though if you asked him, she favored him more). It was... remarkable. Curiously, he reached out and touched her warm nose, Nott blinking in surprise at the odd gesture.

“Whoa, Beau! Look at your baby! She is so tiny and looks good!” Jester giggled, before patting Beau’s ripped stomach, “And look how good your body looks! You recovered well.”

Yasha covered up a snicker with a cough.

Caleb sat up, Nott tucked in his arms and blinked wearily at his friends. They quickly came over, helping him to his feet, Mollymauk producing a little mirror for Nott to look into. While everyone commended Caleb for his amazing spell, Nott examined herself curiously, her face crumpled sadly.

“I bet you think I look better this way,” She mumbled, her voice filled with disappointment.

“Actually you look quite terrible,” Mollymauk said with a sigh, “But that might be Beau’s fault.”

Beauregard punched MollyMauk hard in the stomach, the tiefling gasping in shock and pain, before bending over with a groan. He wheezed, clutching his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

“Nott,” Caleb began, surprised by her words and hurt that she would think such a thing, “Your looks don’t matter… you are… you are my wonderful _der Racker!_ And whether you are a goblin, human, troll, or… hell-beast, you are wonderful. You would look wonderful no matter… what.”

"But I am... nicer to look at now. I'm not shiny... when I'm me. When I'm the normal me," Nott sighed looking up at Caleb.

He cupped her face, fervently proclaiming, "You are the... shiniest thing in the world to me. There is nothing I covet more than you. And while you are fine now... I much prefer the green goblin girl I met with golden stars for eyes!"

Nott twisted her new brightly colored hair in her hands, the braids Jester had put in earlier still sticking up oddly, and flushed red. She shyly looked at Caleb, and then glanced at the others, a gentle question in her eyes.

“I personally can’t wait to have my goblin friend back. I don’t know who you are little human girl, but you better remind me of Nott or I will throw you in a river!” Jester proclaimed cupping Nott’s face with both hands and shaking the girls head side to side. While not normally comforting, it seemed to bring some comfort to Nott.

“I would fish you out of the river… but I too like green the best,” Yasha said gently.

“Your looks don’t matter kid, you’re great no matter what…” Beauregard began, before tilting her head and smiling, “Though I can’t wait to see you get drunk again looking like this! That'll be hilarious!”

“I’m also looking forward to being myself again,” Fjord said with a grin, “So if you start to miss your old self… well, I miss me too. We can talk about it… together.”

Nott seemed to finally relax, and Caleb moved her to her usual piggyback position, “Remember Nott, this is just for three days… and just to get through this town. No one wants you to change forever. Or Fjord.” Caleb looked up at the dark sky, and then back to his friends, “Well it’s night now… do we remain in camp or head into town?”

“Town will probably be safer… despite the racism,” Beauregard reasoned, shrugging her shoulders.

Fjord running a hand over his new horns sighed, “No I think you’re right. We don’t want anyone getting the jump on us in the night… and the faster we get through the town the better.”

“I’ll hookup WC,” Yasha said with a nod, “We should also come up with a story, in case the townsfolk ask too many questions.”

“Not a bad idea!” Mollymauk wheezed, coughing as he caught his breath.

“We’ll come up with something,” Fjord agreed, “But also… Jester… Molly… how the fuck do you stop your tail from hitting you in the face?”

Mollymauk leaned over to Jester and whispered, “Toddlers are so cute.”

“The cutest!” Jester agreed, squeezing Mollymauk’s arm in delight.

 

**Art by[Blitz](http://dapperferret.tumblr.com/)**

 

 

 

**End of chapter one**


	2. Eavenrute

Eavenrute was a quiet town, or at least it had been. It had been a small town off the beaten path for most travelers. The town didn't receive much traffic, but that typically meant the town didn't see much trouble, which was how most of the people who lived there, liked it. The folks who resided in the town were quiet and hard-working, and everyone worked together in a harmonious matter. Looking back, it was pretty idyllic.

But then- _that man_ \- had come to town with his selected soldiers… and things began to go a little... differently.

People in town seemed less trusting, especially with the crown’s guards. Things had become… tense in a way that was hard to name, hard to describe. Crimes were picking up, attacks from bandits and creatures the town weren't used to dealing with. Eavanrute was changing, and not for the better.

But then again what did he know? He was just Gondit Caskwhisk. He’d been a Crown’s guard for some years, enjoying the quiet easy life in this little town when things… changed. The town was already getting tense as the days passed, but then a group of goblins and orcs attacked the town. Orcs tended to do that sort of thing, but Gondit was a little put off by the goblin attack. Goblins could be nuisances, but they tended to attack at night. The goblins had attacked in the day, alongside the orcs, which was another oddity.

Since when did two such different races get along, and agree to work together to attack a small village? And also… why had they been so easy to beat? The town and guards hadn’t had the numbers on the orcs and goblins, but they had been easy enough to stop. Only a few injuries and minor damages had taken place, and yet they had met their enemies with extremely hostile intent… wiped out all of them. And if there were any survivors, well they were still being hunted.

And now there was a ban on orcs, half-orcs, and goblins in Eavenrute. Banning goblins was normal, and orcs of course but… half-orcs? As long as they were good, law-abiding people… why did it matter if they were a half-orc? Gnoady was a half-orc. Gondit had worked with the guy for years… and would have gladly continued to work with him if he hadn’t suddenly decided to leave town. Gnoady never did give him a reason as to why he was leaving...

Had _that man_ said something to him to make Gnoady leave?

Gnoady wasn’t the only one who had left since the arrival of new Crown's guards and _that_ (bastard) _man_... The stable hand that worked at the inn, that lizardfolk guy who had been in the town for about a year, had left town too. Just disappeared one night. Gondit had brought it up, pointed how weird it was for the stable hand to disappear. A few others agreed with him, but an investigation was never launched.

There was some weird shit happening around in Eavenrute… but then again he was a low-level guard.

He wasn’t paid to think this hard!

He was jabbed roughly in his shoulder, and with annoyed eyes turned to Evaine, the half-elf woman he was standing post with. She was looking out into the darkness, no doubt seeing something his human eyes could not catch. 

“Someone’s coming,” Evaine whispered without turning to him. Instead, she pointed out into the darkness, her finger steadily following something moving. Gondit came right up to her shoulder, peering out into the dark, following her finger trying to spot what she was trying to show him. In the distance, a little ball of light could be seen, but just barely, and Gondit couldn’t see anything beyond that.

Squinting in the dark, he placed a hand on his blade, “Caravan? Or…?”

“Not sure…” Evaine whispered here eyes steadily watching the ball of light, “Too small to be a caravan. I see one cart. And I’m counting…six people? No seven. One is carrying a child.”

“Child, huh?” Gondit mumbled, trusting the Half-elf’s eyes better than his own, "Lost travelers maybe. Hope no one is hurt; we can’t handle any more of that right now.”

Evaine nodded quietly, and when the light was only a few yards away called out, “Who goes there?!”

“My name is MollyMauk Tealeaf. I mean no harm… we got separated from our caravan after an encounter with some large spider creatures. We mean to get through this town and over the mountain range… but also to take a rest and resupply. There are seven of us, we are approaching slowly,” A disembodied voice called out from the darkness.

There were a few creaking sounds, and then a small road-weary group stepped close enough for their light to make them visible to Gondit’s human eyes. A tiefling was holding up a lantern, his head lowered respectively but eyes on them. He wore a long cloak over his body, but Gondit could see a bit of brightly colored and intricately styled clothing peaking beneath. There were two other tieflings on either side of the cart, also wearing long cloaks.

The smaller one on the left was holding herself up as tall as possible while maintaining an expression… that seemed to be trying to be very serious. Trying a little too hard… and in his opinion, _failing._ The one on the right seemed nervous, and his tail kept trying to curl over his shoulder. Gondit wouldn't have thought so from looking at the green tiefling's face, but maybe the green one was the youngest of the three. 

Driving the cart was a very tall woman, with eerily pale skin. A blanket was draped around her shoulders and shared by another woman next to her. That woman was shorter and clad in blue, her hair pulled tightly back. Both women kept their eyes down, and pressed their shoulders together, trying to come off as docile. Gondit was still suspicious of them anyway.

The last members of the travelers was a man walking directly behind the purple tiefling. He was dressed in nice enough clothes that were a bit stained with mud at the edges. He was dirty, but not overwhelming so. He was just a bit travel warn. In his arms was a child with long auburn hair, not quite as red as his. Gondit couldn’t see much of the child, she was clinging tightly to the man that held her, her face buried in his neck.

“You’ll have to forgive us but we need to have a small chat before you all enter the town,” Evaine spoke up, motioning them with her hands to come forward. “There was an attack on this town early in the day, and we are being cautious. By chance have any of you encountered any roaming orcs or Goblins?”

The little girl flinched and pressed tighter against her father, the man rubbing her back soothingly.

“Poor little tyke… you must have had a rough journey,” Gondit sympathized.

“Ja… it has been hard. We are trying to resettle in a town over the mountains, it’s larger and safer,” the girl’s father said, holding his girl a bit tighter, “Those spider creatures that attacked us were… really scary for her. For me too if I’m honest… I’m very lucky to have hired these fine mercenaries.” The man gestured at the tieflings, who dipped their heads politely.

The blue one bowed a little lower than the others a bit of a skip in her step.

Evaine took the reins of the horse and asked, “Can you both come down? We need to get your names and go through your cart. I understand you all must be tired, but I’m afraid our commander has asked for us to be cautious.”

“We are tired… this is really a hassle!” The shorter woman in blue sighed, frowning at being asked to move.

The taller woman placed a hand on her back, “Let’s just do as they ask. We can get to an inn faster this way.”

The woman climbed down, and Evaine nodded at Gondit. She disappeared to investigate the cart.

“What are you even looking for… if you don’t mind me askin’?” the green tiefling spoke up.

Gondit sighed, “Our commander thinks there may be people behind the attack that has fallen this town. We’re looking for suspicious parties, and getting a count of your weapons. If you have too many I’m afraid we’ll have to confiscate a few until you leave town.”

“Confiscate? Suspicious persons? This all… sounds strange to me,” the purple tiefling said with a frown.

Gondit shrugged and pulled out a bit of parchment, “If you want in this town, and want to avoid coming under arrest you’ll have to follow the rules here. Now… I’d like to get the three mercs names and please list your weapons.”

“My name is Mollymauk Tealeaf, as I said from before,” The purple tiefling explained, “And I have two swords here…” He pulled them from his back holding them out for Gondit to see.

“My name is Fjord… Tealeaf,” The green tiefling said, his tail coming up and smacking his own face as he stepped forward. He flushed a purplish color and held forth an empty sheath, “I lost my blade in the attack, but I still have this…”

"Well... we won't count your sheath," Gondit said with a smile, pitying the obviously inexperienced tiefling. 

“And I am Jester Tealeaf!” The smallest tiefling greeted, her voice thick and accented. “I am his wife!” She hooked an arm through Mollymauk’s arm pressing her cheek against it, “Fjord is our cute son!”

Gondit blinked at her, and then looked back at Fjord with confused eyes.

“Fjord is my younger brother!” Mollymauk quickly spoke up, putting an arm around his wife, “You’ll have to excuse her. She’s so fond of him he’s like a son.”

“No, he is our cute son, and you can not tell me differently Molly!” the blue tiefling said stubbornly her voice proud and cheerful.

“She’s a might… eccentric,” Fjord muttered to Gondit.

Gondit couldn’t resist a chuckle, “Woman eh?”

With a sigh and patient smile, Gondit turned towards the small blue being, “Weapons?”

“I too lost my sword. It was very tragic,” Jester lamented, but then pointed to a small crossbow hanging from her hips, “But I still have this!”

“Well… good for you!” Gondit encouraged feeling a little helpless at the woman’s odd behavior.

He brushed past them and turned to the two woman who had stepped down from the cart, “Names?”

“I’m Beau… and I have a stick,” The shorter woman proclaimed and held out large wooden staff. She cocked a smile and added, “You can hit stuff with it, and make it dead so I thought I’d count it as a weapon!”

Gondit frowned at her and cocked an eyebrow. Behind him, he could hear Mollymauk trying to cover a groan up with a cough. She didn’t look threatening… and her attitude seemed like that of a simpleton. Keeping his thoughts to himself Gondit smiled, “Well we won’t count your stick as a weapon sweetie, so don’t you worry.”

The woman’s eye twitched a bit, but she smiled wider, “Oh well thank you sir! I’ve got no weapons on me then!”

The tall woman’s face remained passive, but then she cracked, “Unless we count your arms as guns Beau.”

The shorter woman’s mouth fell open, and then she burst out into snorting laughter at the comment. Though the taller woman’s face remained still, there was a twinkle in her eye that said she was pleased with her joke. Gondit smiled himself before expectantly looking to the tall woman, waiting for an introduction.

“My name is Yasha. I… mainly handled the animals with the caravan, and supplied extra… muscle if needed. I do have a sword here…” she murmured and pulled a very large sword from her back.

Gondit was surprised by its size, but then again this Yasha woman was very tall. A big woman needed a big weapon he supposed.

Finally, he turned towards the father and child, trying to come off as gentle as possible. He had a soft spot for kids, always had. He would hate to appear frightening to a little girl who no doubt wanted to get some rest.

“My name is Caleb Widogast,” The man immediately began, “and this is mein liebchen, Nott.”

“Nott?” Gondit asked before he could stop himself.

“Yes, her mother had rather interesting tastes, God rest her soul,” Caleb sighed affectionately, his eyes going back to his child.

Gondit looked down at the girl and smiled at seeing her face peeking out from her father's neck. She was a bit of a bony little girl, but he imagined traveling would have taken off some of her baby weight. She could have been any age between six or eight. She had such intelligent eyes, Gondit could only assume she was older. Her hair was auburn, though darker than her fathers, and her skin was darker too a very pretty caramel tone. Her eyes were slightly slanted but blue like her father's. He squinted at her curiously before looking back at Beauregard.

They looked quite a bit alike…

“Is that not her mother?” Gondit asked.

“No, her mother is gone,” Caleb insisted his voice a little tight, “Beau is, she is-”

“His sister in-law. He was married to my sister Nanette. I’m the girl’s aunt,” Beauregard quickly supplied.

Caleb readily agreed with her, “Yes… Nanette was my wife.”

Gondit nodded, too embarrassed about being nosy to ask any more questions. He peered down at the girl who looked even more nervous now.

“I don’t have any weapons!” The girl burst, her voice high and clearly scared.

Unable to help it Gondit threw back his head and laughed, “Ah poor thing! Of course, I don’t think you have any weapons, you are just a little girl!”

“Carts practically bare,” Evaine’s voice cut in. “A few provisions, bits of clothing, some bedrolls. They don’t seem to have much. I believe their story checks out.” The half-elf walked the horse and cart back over to the woman called Yasha and handed her the reins.

Gondit nodded, satisfied with everything, “Well you don’t have too many weapons, in fact, I would suggest if you’re going over the mountain you buy more. There’s two good blacksmith’s in town and a large shop that you could go to. You’ll have to be searched again when you leave I’m afraid. As I said… this town’s just being cautious.”

“Believe me, my good man, we understand how important it is to play it safe,” Mollymauk said with a very serious nod.

“Yes, it seems like you’ve had a bit of rough time…” Gondit agreed glancing again at the girl who was back to holding on to her father, her face in his neck. He was starting to feel very bad for the little girl, and her tired traveling companions. Reaching inside his pouch, he pulled out a crest and handed it to Mollymauk, whom he assumed led the little traveling party.

  
“Here. You take this crest to the Dappled Horn, it’s an inn just straight down and to your left-biggest building on the street with a stable! But anyways, take this crest to the owner, her name's Neri, and she’ll give you and your party a night on my tab. Well... not really my tab, she just owes me one. Your animal will get to stay in their nice stable too! Best place in town usually reserved for Crown's guards," Gondit puffed up his chest a little, proud of himself for offering this weary group such a nice deal. He cleared his throat and added, "Leave the crest with her so I can collect it tomorrow, but she’ll treat you well, and even put up your horse.”

Mollymauk placed a hand to his chest, his face shocked and pleased, “My good sir! That is too kind! Well, well, well! Perhaps our group’s luck is turning a bit o’ round!”

Gondit smiled at him and with Evaine opened the large wooden gates so that the group might go through. As the group rearranged themselves in their cart, and began to go off, another thought struck him. With hesitation, he cleared his throat, “Mollymauk?”

The purple tiefling paused and looked back at Gondit. Gondit cleared his throat and lowered his voice, “You, your wife, and your brother stick with your traveling buddies. I mean no disrespect, but tension is high and people are pointing fingers. Strangers are normally looked at unkindly in this situation… and a few people might have some attitude towards… your kind. I’m sorry that that’s how it is… but well… that’s how it is.”

Mollymauk nodded his head, “I sincerely thank you my good man. If we get into any trouble… may we perhaps seek your help?”

“I’ll do my best, but I’m low on the totem pole I’m afraid! But as long as you don’t start trouble, if trouble comes looking for you the Crown’s guard will be there!” Gondit assured, “You be safe!”

“And you too sir! And thank you again!” Mollymauk spoke with a flourish before he and his group departed inside the town. Gondit and Evaine shut the thick heavy doors, and Evaine gave Gondit an amused look.

“What?” Gondit asked.

“You’re a big softy,” She said, her voice warm and kind.

Gondit snorted and offered no comment. He couldn’t help it if he was soft. He really liked kids.

 

* * *

 

When the group had gotten several yards away from the guards and saw that they were alone in the dark streets, Beauregard was the first to let out an explosive sigh of relief.

“I can’t believe how well that went!”

“I am a very convincing mercenary you guys!” Jester proclaimed proudly.

“Caleb this was a smooth plan! It worked so well!” Fjord whispered clapping Caleb on the back. Fjord’s hand passed a bit through an illusion Caleb had cast on his clothes. Caleb and Nott’s outfits were a bit too warn to look like casual travelers, so he had cast a simple spell to make themselves look a bit less worn. Caleb was looking very tired however... he'd cast so many spells that day he was afraid he'd pass out if her tired one more.

“Ja, so far so good… but now we need to get a few things to keep the act up. Especially something for Nott-”

Caleb was interrupted by Nott’s nervous voice, “Why me?”

“Your leathers and bandages won’t pass for what a little human girl is supposed to wear,” Yasha explained looking slightly over her shoulder and back at Nott, “You’d draw too much attention.”

"Is that why Jester got my crossbow?" Nott grumbled, her voice tired and annoyed.

"She will give it back, and I will give you your flask back when we are inside," Caleb assured, trying to placate Nott's protests, "Those items don't work for a human girl... just like your clothes don't!"

Nott gave Caleb a very hard glare, which normally might have been intimidating. But now she looked like a very red-faced little, who might start to cry.

"I mean-the-the clothes you wear, suit you! A-a-a very precious little goblin, but a human child... well you see," Caleb stumbled trying to get his foot out of his mouth.

Fjord leaned over, graciously sparing Caleb, "What Caleb is trying to say is that folk out here... have expectations for a human girl. And if we're going to keep this disguise up, we need you to look your part. But trust us Nott... we prefer you as _you_... it's just this town will expect you to look a certain way."

Nott glanced at Fjord and Caleb, and seemed to deflate a little. Caleb quietly made a mental note to thank Fjord later.

“Caleb needs new clothes then too! He looks too much like a hobo to be a father,” Nott argued. She still sounded disgruntled about the whole ordeal, and it seemed if she needed new clothes then she would force Caleb to get some too.

“Traitor,” Caleb grumbled while poking Nott in the ribs.

The goblin under the guise of a little human girl, let out a shrill screech that shifted into a slightly terrifying giggle. While a little alarming to anyone else, and definitely not human sounding, was exceedingly precious to Caleb.

“Don’t tickle! I will bite!” Nott rasped, swatting at Caleb’s hand.

“Your teeth won’t do much damage now!” Mollymauk joked, “They’re all neat and tidy, and less snaggle tooth!”

Nott took a swat at the tiefling who was delighted by Nott's angry mood. He'd never seen her behave so petulantly before, and now he really wondered how old she was. He had never asked before.

"I will be glad when we are at the inn. This robe does not suit me," Jester declared frowning at the cloak she was wearing over her clothes.

MollyMauk fiddled with the bland cloak that had been thrown over his shoulders. They had been cloaks that belonged to some bandits the group had met on the road. They got quite a few oddities from the bandits, mostly in the form of tools and clothes. They had meant to get rid of the items but now were all glad that they had something to provide the tieflings with something that resembled a uniform. Mollymauk was not fond of the bland colors, but he could smell the lingering scent of burnt flesh in the air.

Better to be boring and alive than ostentatious and dead… he supposed. _(The jury was still out on that.)_

When they arrived at the Inn, a young gangly youth, somewhere between man and teen-aged boy, pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. With hands extended he asked, “Staying at the Dappled Horn? I’ll hitch up your horse, and put away your cart.”

Yasha glanced at Fjord, and then peaked at the stable, “This place is large enough to house both cart and horse?”

“Yes ma’m,” the youth said with a rapid head nod, “We’re light on people this evening as well. Your horse will have a good spot, and your cart will be secure.”

“There’s nothing in there worth taking anyway,” Yasha sighed, handing over WC’s reins. She also pulled out two silver pieces and pressed them into the young man’s hands.

The boy thanked her for the silver, and Yasha turned towards the Inn, leading the group inside. The inn was a little different than what they normally stayed in. There was no bar area, only a space with some very fine tables and chairs. Each table had a vase with perfectly arranged flowers, and the entire area smelled vaguely of them or some sort of perfume. Waiting behind a magnificent desk was an eleven woman in intricate clothing, with her hair piled high on her head.

Even with it being late at night, she was a picture of beauty.

Her eyes slid over to the group and she slowly appraised them. Her face remained blank and passive but there was still this air of distaste radiating off her. With a quiet anger pushed deep down in his stomach, Mollymauk approached extending the crest the guard had given him.

“Good evening madam, the fine guards at the gate offered us this to help us rest up from a harrowing experience,” Mollymauk said with a grave flourish, trying to put as much feeling to his words as he could.

The elven woman tilted her head, and some of the ice melted. Her eyes slid back over to the group, taking stock of them one more time, perhaps this time with some sympathy. Her eyes then looked behind the group slowly following after something, and Mollymauk turned his head to try and see what she was watching. He managed to catch a glimpse of someone leaving the Inn’s front door. He saw black leather boots and long red hair, but the person was gone before he could register anything else.

 _‘I could have sworn no one was in here,’_ Mollymauk thought as a chill went down his back. It didn't sit right with them that the group had missed a lone person within the Inn.

“Gondit gave you his crest I see…” The elven woman finally spoke, and Mollymauk turned back around.

He plastered on his best sincere smile, “Yes. He is being… very gracious.”

“Gondit is a good man… perhaps unmotivated,” The woman spoke, opening up a book and placing the crest on the pages, “But good. I am Neri Moria, you may all call my Neri. The crest will get you the best room through tomorrow evening. I suggest you downgrade to a different room after.”

“And why is that?” Beauregard asked, suddenly appearing over Mollymauk’s shoulder.

Mollymauk’s tail coiled around her leg and squeezed. Her jaw tightened but her face remained calm and friendly. Mollymauk also kept up a smile, while the rest of him wanted to just kill her for marching forward. Someone as rash as her would surely have this woman sending them packing.

  
“The room I’m giving you is reserved for large wealthy families. Given whatever you people have gone through Gondit felt it necessary to send you here. It’s the largest room in the Inn, and in town… therefore it’s pricey. Normally seventy-five gold a night."

Mollymauk pulled at his collar a bit, blinking in horror at the price.

“Why so much!? There's no way this Inn get's enough travelers to handle that price! You'd be out of business," Beauregard argued, her voice filled with horror at the price.

Neri looked insulted before her face became blank and calm again, "There are other rooms much more affordable than the best room in the Inn... and the room you're staying in is normally reserved for the Crown's guards and therefore paid by the empire."

"Ah... so then you don't mind charging a lot when it's the empire's bill eh? Clever businesswoman," Mollymauk praised, a sly grin coiling up his face.

Neri shifted her eyes to Mollymauk, and then back to Beauregard. Her lips pursed, and Mollymauk couldn't help but feel a little victorious about getting under the woman's skin. The rest of him felt like an idiot as he was doing exactly what he hoped Beauregard wouldn't do!

"You could always book another night, on your own coin, if you would like?" Neri challenged, her tone less welcoming. 

"Oh no, no, no. ** _No._ ** We’ll need a different room after tonight,” Beauregard hastily spit out, her voice a little high.

“That can be figured out tomorrow. Come. Let’s get you to your room.”

Neri stepped out from behind the desk and led the group up three flights of stairs. She pulled out a silver key and opened a door at the very top of the stairs. With her placid face, and lovely voice said, “Your room is this entire floor… enjoy.” And with gentle fingers, she placed the silver key in Mollymauk’s hand before descending back down.

The group silently went through the door, quietly shut and locked it, and then turned gaping at their extremely lavish room.

The room must have once been an attic, but now was a large clear space. Silks hung from the ceiling, and beds were at every corner of the room. Piles of pillows were spread out around the room, and there were two small couches in the room. Odd trinkets were scattered along shelves, gleaming, shining, and serving no propose but to add the aesthetic of the room. The room smelled like flowers and fine desserts, and every part of it seemed welcoming.

This room looked to be a little slice of heaven.

Jester took off squealing, running laps around the room, “Holy Shit! Holy shit, would you look at this place!! Nott and Caleb need to pretend to be a father and daughter more often!”

“We should steal that guy’s crest and see if it works everywhere!” Beauregard said eyes scanning the room in disbelief. She reached out for a door, tucked into the corner of the room and with a tug opened it. Her face split into a grin, “We’ve got a washroom! Our own washroom!”

“It’s a shame that this place is only ours for a night,” Fjord said pressing a hand into the mattress. He smiled at the softness before sitting on the bed, his body sagging with relief into the comfort. His tail finally settled, and he was grateful that the damned thing wasn't trying to smack him in the face again.

“Nott, don’t take anything until we check out of this inn,” Caleb advised, also taking a seat on a bed adjacent from Fjord’s.

Nott let out snorting choked sound of disappointment and disbelief before she fumbled for Caleb’s robes and pulled out her flask. He had taken it from her in case the guards searched them, which has added to Nott's stress. A little girl with a flask would not have been easy to explain. Nott tipped the rest of the contents in her mouth and sighed, “I’ll need more drink…”

“We’ll get it for you, but remember… don’t get caught by anyone drinking out of it,” Caleb sighed, beginning to pull off his coat. He made a mental note to buy a child's outfit with deep, and many pockets. Then Nott could carry her flask... and the things her sticky fingers would snatch up. He felt the need to try to indulge her, as Nott hiding in disguise so long was not normally how they did things. He imagined in the future he'd apologize a lot to her, and ask for her patience. He only hoped it would last.

Caleb's coat was finally off and he glanced at a table just two feet away. Too tired to get up to drape his coat over it, Caleb just let it fall in a pile on the floor. He was too tired to be up much longer, and it seemed the others were also settling down in their own places. Sleep was needed now, and the rest of the problems and planning could wait until the morning.

“Hey, Molly! Molly… it’s great to not be on the floor!” Beauregard crowed over at the purple Tiefling.

Mollymauk grunted in agreement, “A floor is not s’bad though… and I bet the floors here are even better.”

“It will be like sleeping on a marshmallow!” Jester giggled jumping on her bed with excitement.

The conversation teetered out as Nott caught everyone’s attention in the room. She had gathered a few pillows from one pile and was combining them with another pillow pile in the middle of the floor. When she had a nice sizable mountain of pillows she slipped underneath the pile with skilled ease. The pillows moved and twitched as Nott crawled underneath them, but her pile remained intact. After a moment, her tiny face popped out between some of the pillows, looking very satisfied.

“Comfortable?” Yasha asked an easy grin on her face, her eyes drooping with sleepiness.

“It’s like _heaven_ ,” Nott sighed, eyes fluttering closed as a large smile spread across her face.

Several chuckles spread across the room, and forgetting their concerns about the town, the group dropped off into a peaceful sleep.

 

**Art by[ Blitz](http://dapperferret.tumblr.com/)**

 

 

**End chapter two**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eavenrute is the name of a town in my group's D&D campaign. I just thought I'd throw that little tidbit in.


	3. A Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might put some things in here that are ambiguous towards everyone's past. I of course don't know anything of the Mighty Nein's past before meeting each other, so i'll just drip vague guess. :>

Caleb awoke to the sound of Nott’s frantic screaming.

He rolled hard out of the soft bed and hit the floor hard. Sparing no time to think about where he was, Caleb hastily scrambled to his feet. His left hand blackened as he formed fire in his palm, and following the source of Nott’s despairing cries, Caleb burst through a door.

His spell fizzled out at the sight of Jester and Beauregard holding Nott still in a tub, bubbles in her hair and a fluffy washcloth in Jester’s hand.

The group froze for a beat all staring at each other before Nott burst, “Caleb help! They’re killing me!”

“We are not!” Beauregard immediately snapped, a frown tugging at her lips.

“Little girls must smell good if the disguise is going to work!” Jester chided pointedly, “You must smell girly! We are almost finished!”

Caleb pressed a hand to his face and sighed, “What… what time is it?”

“Past noon buddy!” Beauregard answered, “Molly and Yasha went out to get you and Nott clothes. They should be back in a minute. We got food in the room for ya! You were sleeping hard!”

Jester poured a pitcher of warm water carefully down Nott’s back, rinsing the bubbles off of the disgruntled girl. Nott hissed with clear annoyance, and Caleb sighed.

“Why don’t you leave Nott and me alone… I should get a bath as well if I am… to wear new clothes,” Caleb suggested.

Jester’s eyes lit up as if she’d been offered a sweet, “You’re going to take a bath?!”

“Yes,” Caleb sighed, and held open the door, “So if you please…”

“I don’t know what the big deal is man, we’ve already seen you naked!” Beauregard grumbled but she hopped up and exited the washroom anyways.

Jester pressed a kiss to Nott’s head, the smaller girl shooting her an angry look, and then the tiefling skipped out of the room a smile stretched on her face.

Caleb shut the door and sighed, before turning to look at the little girl in the tub.

It was odd to see a little red-headed child and not the normal sight of his goblin friend.

“You alright Nott?” Caleb asked, his tone sympathetic.

“They bathed me!” Nott growled keeping herself low in the water. Her face was pulled in an angry pout, and Caleb imagined if she had her usual face she’d look quite vicious. Right now she looked like a kicked puppy.

“I know… and I am sorry, but a bath is needed to keep up our disguise. I’ll do the same…” Caleb assured.

Walking across the sizable washroom, he pulled a folding screen from the wall. It was meant to be a decoration but still seemed functional. He unfolded the screen and placed it between him and Nott for some privacy.

He had, when he first met Nott, made the mistake of getting undressed in front of her. He, like many others, mistook her for a child and didn’t think anything of a kid seeing his bare ass. Nott had squawked and turned around and hissed, “What are you doing? I am of child-bearing age, but this is improper! You should woo me first! I have standards!”

It had led to an awkward conversation and many apologies on Caleb’s part. Goblin age had been fascinating, though it seemed Nott didn’t know how long Goblins lived or even understood the meaning of her own age. She guessed that she was close to an adult, but Caleb thought perhaps she was still closer to the age of a teenaged human. Though… now, of course, he just thought of her as his small precious friend that he needed to protect.

Still… Caleb now tried his best not to just assume anything anymore when it concerned Nott.

With the screen now between them, Caleb began to undress and dropped his clothes near Nott.

“If you like you can roll around on my clothes after your bath. They smell of the road… they won’t get you as dirty as you may like but, maybe closer to the scent you prefer,” Caleb suggested.

He smiled to himself as he heard a chattering sound from Nott, followed by a wet splash, and then the sound of his coat and shirt being rustled. He guessed that she was rolling around on the floor and his clothes.

Caleb filled his own tub with water, had a good scrub, and then enjoyed a good soak in the water. Breathing a sigh, he allowed himself to relax and closed his eyes. 

“Will we be leaving today?” Nott asked after a moment.

“I would hope so… but most likely not,” Caleb admitted, sighing in disappointment. “We need quite a few supplies, food being the main priority. So we’ will be getting a lot of meat, which will have to be dried, and that is normally a day’s work. And this town is suffering from a recent attack so that in itself could hold us up. I'm actually worried we might spend the whole three days here.”

“It’s weird… doesn’t look like normal goblin work,” Nott commented.

Caleb opened his eyes, and glanced at the screen watching Nott’s shadow as she shifted and messed with his clothes, “What do you mean?”

“Goblins don’t normally work with Orcs… Orcs normally _own_ goblins. And if orcs owned goblins, they'd never attack a town. They would just send the goblins! Their groups aren’t… normally willing working parties. It's weird to see them together!"

Nott's shadow draped Caleb's shirt over the top of her head and her voice became muffled, "Another weird thing... I saw scratch marks around the town… some smashed windows but no fire. My clan tended to cause as much destruction and chaos as possible when we invaded towns,” Nott explained casually, “Fire was always a weapon. Fire causes people to scatter, causes confusion… and we work best with confusion. I didn’t see any burn marks or scorch marks. Goblins use fire… this doesn’t feel like a normal Goblin attack.”

“Those scratch marks… did they look like Goblin’s claws?” Caleb asked softly.

“Well, yes… but… it was still weird. A goblin would leave behind more than a few cracked windows and scratches. And as nasty as this will sound… there should be a lot more dead townspeople. Goblins and Orcs aren’t… nice,” Nott finished.

Caleb nodded to himself, his stomach churning. He liked this town less and less…

A knock disturbed the pair, and then Molly’s voice rang out, “Fresh delivery of fabulous wares!”

“Let Jester bring it!” Nott called back quickly.

“But don’t peek at my dick!” Caleb added, his hands going to cover himself in the tub.

“I have already seen it!” Jester’s voice boomed, and then with a clatter, she burst open the door leaving it wide open. Caleb was shielded for the most part thanks to the folding screen, but Nott… was not.

Nott hissed loudly, garbled words slipping from her lips, but Jester didn’t take notice. Yasha and Mollymauk who had been standing behind Jester suddenly quickly turned away, walking into each other in their hurry to give Nott more privacy. Jester skipped in the room not seeming to notice Nott’s clear annoyance.

“Ah, Nott! Why are you rolling around in Caleb’s clothes! No! You are going to be dirty!”

“I like Caleb! I like Caleb’s smell!”

“But we have these new clothes for you! Here, let me help you put them on!”

“No, I got it! I got it! I know how to get dressed!”

“Okay, okay! Here.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Nott’s tiny frustrated voice, “…I don’t know how to wear this.”

With difficulty, Caleb suppressed a laugh.

 

* * *

 

When Jester and Nott left, Caleb toweled off and nervously peered at the clothes that were selected for him. He was nervous to hear that Mollymauk had been part of the clothes selection, and hoped Yasha stopped him from buying anything… too ostentatious.

Caleb dressed quickly and looked at himself in the mirror with appreciation. A coat, that was almost a complete replica of his own, had been purchased. It had more pockets than the other one, and the inside was lined with a soft satin like fabric. A deep green tunic had been purchased for him, and fine brown trousers. An accompanying gray scarf had been purchased as well and helped complete his outfit nicely.

He hadn’t looked this nice since…

Caleb closed his eyes and schooled that thought away. That was the past.

Exiting the washroom his eyes fell to Jester who was brushing Nott’s hair.

Mollymauk must have poured all his love for colors in Nott’s outfit, for the girl was brightly dressed. She wore a thin coat, that was a patchwork of many colors and went all the way to her ankles. It was even wilder than Mollymauk’s jacket in concerns of color! Peering closer, Caleb could tell that the many swatches of colors concealed a multitude of pockets.

So maybe a little bright, but perfectly suited for Nott.

Beneath her coat was a pale green dress, reminiscent of Nott’s goblin skin tone. And under her dress was a pale almost lavender covered leggings, which Caleb guessed might have given Nott some trouble.

“Nott, you look very nice,” Caleb complimented.

“I’m bright,” Nott said back in response.

“Is that a problem?” Caleb asked taking a seat on one of the expensive couches.

“People will be looking at me…” Nott continued, her voice uncertain.

“Not as much as you might think! Little girls are expected to be bright and cute if you wore your bandages and dark cloak… that would stand out far more.” Mollymauk piped up from Caleb’s left.

Caleb glanced over, seeing Mollymauk sitting on a bed with Fjord. Mollymauk was rubbing some sort of salve on Fjord’s tail. Fjord looked a bit tired and irritated. He winced as Mollymauk applied something to the twitching green tail.

At Caleb’s quizzical look, Mollymauk flashed a grin, “ _Fjordee’s_ tail was bothering him last night, and he decided to tie it to the bedpost… Not nice having a sprained tail is it?”

Fjord frowned, growling with annoyance, “Well it won’t stop moving!”

“Give it a bit… it’s linked to you, so it should settle soon,” Mollymauk chuckled, “But don’t tie it up anymore… a tail can be really useful. So be nice to it.”

Caleb smiled at Fjord, who caught his eye. Fjord sighed but offered a half smile back.

“Should we go head out in town? Gather all our needs?” Yasha asked, leaning against the wall, and looking out a window and down at the town.

“If we split up it’ll be faster… but we need to divide into careful groups. That guard last night gave me a warning about the tension of the town,” Mollymauk suggested.

“So how should the groupings go?” Beauregard asked.

“Uh…Nott and Caleb with… Fjord or Jester…” Mollymauk glanced at Jester, and then began again, “No, I think Nott, Caleb, and Fjord will be one group. And the rest of us in the other group.”

“Why can’t I go with Caleb?” Jester asked, lips turning down in a pout.

“I think, given the warning I was given, it’d be a good idea if Caleb had a… heartier member of our group with him and Nott. Also, Jester, you’re my wife. Why would we split up?” Mollymauk asked flashing Jester a charming smile.

Jester squealed with delight, and chirped, “Yes my darling husband! Wherever you go I will follow!”

“Caleb and I can sell the items we gathered, pick up a few health potions, and other materials for the cart, while all of you go make arrangements for the food we’ll be needing for this journey,” Fjord suggested.

“Maybe we could also keep our ears to the ground… find out a bit more of this attack on the town?” Beauregard suggested.

“With caution!” Caleb interrupted. He coughed, and cleared his throat, “This whole… town makes me uncomfortable. I say we get out of here as quick as possible. The spell I cast only lasts three days… we can’t afford to get caught up in something.”

“Caleb is right… for once, we should keep out of this business… and not get ourselves so involved. Let's get what we need, and get out,” Mollymauk said, the humor of his usual tone gone, and quite serious.

The group seemed to agree and finally made their ways downstairs.

Downstairs they saw Neri, her face blank but her eyes burning with a strong anger, and another ugly emotion. Leaning over the desk was a well dressed armored man, the symbol of the Crown’s guard emboldened on his chest. A red cloak flared out behind him, his well kept red hair flowing down his back. He had his hand on Neri’s shoulder, his thumb stroking her collarbone, and whatever he was whispering was causing Neri's eyes ablaze.

The Mighty Nein immediately fell into high alert.

The red-haired man spotted them, and straightened, flashing a charming smile at the group, “Well hello… I am Lawmaster Caith… I heard from some of my men we had travelers. I welcome you to Eavenrute."

“A pleasure to meet you,” Caleb spoke up first, dipping his head in polite greeting. Nott held his hand firmly, and he squeezed it to reassure himself.

The man approached smiling at them, his eyes ghosting over them all before landing back on Caleb, “A pleasure to meet you all as well. I have business soon, but later I’d like to ask about the attack on your caravan. I heard about the giant spiders… I’d like to just get that information so that we can be prepared. So if some of you wouldn’t mind… popping down to the stockades. I have an office there and will be there until late this evening.”

Mollymauk casually placed himself at the desk, blocking Neri from Caith. Mollymauk smiled, “Yes of course. I and one of my fellows will gladly come talk to you this evening. We did leave some information with your guards..."

"Yes, yes, this is true," Caith said with a nod, "But I would like to hear it for myself. Write all the little details."

Mollymauk smiled, his fangs clearly visible, his grin stretched so wide, "Well then...Sometime after dinner perhaps?”

Caith cast a side glance at Molly, a pleasant smile on his face. Mollymauk smiled back wider but felt a cold chill run down his spine. Caith’s smile did not touch his eyes, and something calculated lurked behind them. 

“That would be wonderful Mollymauk, thank you,” Caith said, eyes drifting back to Caleb.

Mollymauk felt a tension settle between his shoulders, “Oh? You got my name already?”

“All of your names and descriptions…” Caith said easily walking closer to the group. He pointed at each one of them and listed their names, “Fjord, Jester, Yasha, Beauregard… oh and Beauregard your stick has been updated to a weapon. My silly guard didn’t understand you meant that you had a bo staff. He won’t make a silly mistake like that again.”

Beauregard looked unnerved, but lifted her chin, “I wasn’t trying to get anyone in trouble-”

“Oh no my dear lady,” Caith said with a dismiss of his hand, his smile still plastered on his face, “I know. His incompetence is of no fault of your own. Don’t you worry about it.”

Caith then knelt down, “And then of course little Nott here, and her father Caleb." He gave a quick glance at Caleb. It was short, but his eyes met Caleb's intensely, and the wizard quickly adverted his gaze, uncomfortable with the look. Then Caith was looking back at Nott and greeted her, "Hello, little one… did you have a rough time on the road?”

Nott nodded solemnly her eyes fixed on Caith’s arm bracers. Caith spotted her gaze and held up his bracer, which the others noted were adorned with small polished white stones of varying shape. There were several on his wrists that were long, and the points had been rounded so as not to prick the skin. But they looked like they might have been sharp once. It was an odd set of bracers, and the white stones flashed under the torch lights of the inn.

“Do you like this? It’s very pretty isn’t it?” Caith said eaislly.

Caleb put his hands on Nott’s shoulders worried her itch was getting the best of her. His jaw clenched as he felt a tremble in her body.

She was afraid.

"Very pretty," Nott whispered, her voice very soft.

Caith smiled at Nott, and gently ran a thumb over the girl's cheek, "But you are much prettier little angel."

Caleb tugged Nott with a bit of force, and the girl swept behind him to hide.

"She's shy," Caleb said apologetically, Nott's fears starting to latch on to his own emotions.

Caith got back up, “Of course... of course. But yes… please if some of you would see me later this evening I would be very much obliged. Don’t keep me waiting too long… I’d hate to send someone to fetch you.”

He tilted his head and glanced at the group, who all nodded quietly. He reached out and cupped the back of Caleb's head, Caleb stiffening at the contact. Caith massaged Caleb's scalp for a moment and purred, "Good! Good! I'll be seeing you soon then."

Caith released Caleb's hair and turned for the door. Fjord's hand had come to the back of Caleb's neck his fingertips in Caleb's hair. Fjord's touch was warm and protective, and the familiar touch of one of his friends help set Caleb at ease after having his personal space disrupted by the intimidating lawmaker.

Caith turned back to the group and flashed one more smile, "Well, until this evening." And with a flash of long red hair, and a swish of his cape he was gone.

The group waited in silence for several long minutes. The silence was finally broken when Mollymauk turned to look back at Neri, blurting, “Are you alright Miss Neri?”

The elven woman blinked, her placid face cracking into one of shock. Her ebony skin flushed about her cheeks, and she blinked rapidly before answering, “I am very well my good sir. You do not have to-”

“He was harassing you right?” Jester demanded, her tail swishing wildly, “Was he threatening you? Do you need help?”

Neri looked overwhelmed and looked at the group, clearly startled and unsure. Looking between them, her mouth opened several times, but nothing came out.

A clatter to their left caught their attention as a a hidden side door opened, and in stormed the guard from last night, Gondit. Half his face was blackened, one of his eyes closed shut. Behind him was the half-elven woman, Evaine, and she was whispering, “…You should let me finish tending to your eye! You’re going to get into trouble again-”

Evaine’s mouth clamped shut when she saw the sizable crowd in the inn, and she straightened trying to look like the person of authority that she was. Gondit did not seem to care who saw, and with his uninjured eye fixed on Neri he approached the elven woman.

“Neri! Are you alright, was that bastard-”

“Gondit!” The elven woman hissed, her cool cold expression completely vanishing, “Be quiet! He was just here, and we have guests… mind your words!”

Gondit’s face twisted into a sneer, and he glanced over at the others, before his face wilted in surprise. He recognized the group, and forced a friendly smile on his face, “My apologies. Just… please. Just go about your business. Sorry to-”

“He did that to your face?!” Beauregard suddenly interrupted her words hot and fierce, “What the fuck type of Lawmaster is he!?”

Gondit’s lips twitched like he might suddenly start to smile, “It’s fine… please. Do not trouble yourself. Forget… that we were here. Go. Enjoy yourselves, stock up on supplies… and avoid causing trouble. Lawmaster Caith is not someone you want on your bad side.”

“He said he wanted to speak to us,” Mollymauk interrupted, his eyes studying the faces of Neri, Gondit, and Evaine. “Are we in some trouble?”

“No… he just wants to hear the story about your attack from your own lips,” Gondit sighed, his lip curling, “As my word is not… to be trusted… apparently.”

Neri’s eyes darted between the Mighty Nein and Gondit, Mollymauk catching her tense concerned expression.

“Come on… let’s go,” Mollymauk said gesturing for the group to leave. With hesitation, they all made their way to the door, Jester pointing at Neri and affirming, “You don’t let that man touch you if you don’t like it. You hit him. Or get me. I will hit him!”

Neri cringed at Jester’s words, and Gondit whipped his head to look at her, mouth open in horror, and fists clenched in anger.

Mollymauk firmly shut the door, and continued to move the group along.

“That Caith guy… very dangerous,” Yasha said her voice sharp and angry.

“Yeah he is a piece of… of… bullshit!” Jester said moving her hands wildly as she tried to find the proper insult, “You see Neri’s face? She was uncomfortable!”

“Being threatened perhaps…” Fjord muttered, “and that guard’s face…”

“Did that guy really hit him because Gondit didn’t consider my bo staff a weapon? What kind of bull shit is that?!” Beauregard growled, “You don’t… Hit your… your employees!”

“You shouldn’t hit anyone unless they are a jerk, and Caith seems like a bigggg jerk!” Jester added, nodding her head emphatically.

“Nott,” Caleb spoke very quietly, and very softly, “Nott why were you so scared in there?”

The group glanced to Caleb, and then to Nott who had pressed herself to Caleb’s leg. She was keeping her head down, her red hair falling over her face.

“Nott?” Jester murmured, “Nott, what is wrong?”

“Come on darlin’ what’s wrong?” Fjord asked, wincing as his tail swished. It seemed to still be a bit sore from tying it up.

“His bracers…” Nott muttered.

“Oh yeah. They were nice and shiny I guess-” Beauregard began.

“No! No, they were not!!” Nott hissed, her voice frail and scared, “No… no they were not pretty! They were teeth. Teeth…”

Nott’s fingers were digging into Caleb’s calf, and if she was in her normal form, Caleb was sure she would be piercing flesh. Caleb’s hand squeezed her, and the voice that came out of him was shaking, “Teeth…?”

Nott nodded and looked up at her friends, “Those were goblin teeth sewn into his bracers. Goblin… and I bet Orc. Some were… were new. But most… most were very old.”

The group stopped walking, tension suddenly a heavy cloak draped and shared by all of them.

“Teeth? Old… goblin and orc teeth?” Mollymauk echoed, his voice soft, and eyes suddenly flickering out to the streets. Trying to spot any Crown’s guards that could suddenly pop up and cause problems.

“Teeth,” Nott reaffirmed her voice low and dark, far too dangerous for a child, “Many teeth collected over the years. Goblins know when there’s a threat… know the eyes of danger. And that man…” Nott looked up at her friends and shook her head, “That man is dangerous. Very, very… _dangerous_.”

 

 

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Split the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. @-@. I have been busy. Work had has over time for a longgg time, so I've been working as late as midnight. It's been... really exhausting. Bit by bit I've been working on the chapter, and finally have had some decent time to write it all out!

The group had been hesitant, but the desire to depart from this town as soon as possible had persuaded them all to split into groups for their much-needed supplies.

Caleb, Fjord, and Nott went one way to look for weapons, health potions, or other trinkets that could be helpful, while Jester, Yasha, Beau, and Mollymauk went to gather food, and warmer clothing for their journey over the mountains. Mollymauk also promised to fetch a much stronger drink for Nott, to help the goblin steady her nerves.

_( Jester promised to get Nott a bunch of ribbons to decorate the girl's hair with, and Nott pretended to not be interested at the thought of many bright and colorful ribbons. In her hair. )_

As Fjord, Caleb and Nott turned down the streets of Eavenrute, the trio kept to themselves. Caith had set them all on edge, and rather than talk to a passerby, the small group instead kept their eyes on the people.

The townsfolk were definitely shaken, something had indeed transpired in the town. However, the town showed little damage, and even the damage they did see was easily fixable. Odder still was the avoidance some of the Crown’s guard were receiving from the townspeople they had supposedly protected from a raid.

“Caleb,” Fjord spoke softly leaning towards Caleb’s ear, “Notice how the people seem to avoid the eye of the guards in red capes?”

Caleb’s eyes flickered up and then around their immediate area and then back down towards the road beneath his feet. He nodded rapidly before whispering, “Yes I noticed… the townspeople avoid them. But the other guards,” Caleb lifted two fingers to gesture subtly to some guards across the street, “The other guards don’t seem to disturb the townsfolk.”

Fjord glanced across the street and saw two Crown’s guard helping a shopkeep hang up his sign. The three were talking easily, and Fjord noted that the two guards did not have capes like the others.

“Maybe it’s something about the red capes?” Fjord muttered. “That law-master… Caith. He wore a red cape, and he was…”

“Creepy!” Nott hissed, face scrunching up with dislike.

Fjord nodded, “Yes. Well said. Maybe those in the capes have his… disposition? He could have... brought them with him from where he came from...”

"Or perhaps they have his favor," Nott reasoned playing with her now, auburn hair. She liked holding it up towards the sunlight and watching it glow golden yellow, orange, and red. It calmed her a little bit, making her not miss her alcohol so much. 

“We should just get out of here as soon as possible, tomorrow if we can manage,” Caleb muttered, keeping eyes firmly down. He was feeling on edge, worried that at any moment Nott and Fjord could be discovered. That Caith would somehow see through their disguises. His jaw set, and he was nervously grinding his teeth as his mind raced at the possible dangers this town could have in store.

Fjord’s hand gently slid up Caleb’s arm, his fingers curling comfortably in the crook of the wizard’s arm. Fjord felt a deep protective surge boiling inside him. It had started up the moment Caith laid his eyes on Caleb. There was something off-putting about the way Caith had looked Caleb over. Something possessive, inquisitive, and sly… it set Fjord’s nerves on edge. Seeing Caleb so disturbed didn't make it better either, but Fjord found he couldn't quite find the words to check up on Caleb.

Fjord gently squeezed Caleb's arm, hoping it was enough.

Caleb brought his hand up to gently cover Fjord’s fingers, snapping the disguised half-orc out of his thoughts. The pair met each other’s gaze, and the gratitude in Caleb’s eyes helped settle Fjord’s irritation.

“Don’t worry Caleb,” Fjord found himself saying, “We’ll get everything we need and be out of here soon. That Caith fellow… well he deserved a right hook for how free his hands were!”

“Agreed,” Nott chirped suddenly, her ears picking up Fjord’s soft words, “that man was handsy! He had no qualms about touching me or touching you!" Still looking at her hair she jabbed a finger towards Caleb, "If I hadn’t been so scar… _surprised_ by his bracers I would have bitten him!”

Caleb chuckled, his eyes shining with affection, “I am very lucky to have such protective friends. But he did not hurt me… though I can agree. That man doesn’t seem the type to keep his hands to himself. He was touching Neri too…”

Fjord nodded, nibbling on the inside of his lip with annoyance and thought, “No boundaries…”

"Seems to me he's the type to use his power to get whatever he wants, and that includes being Mr. grabby!" Nott snorted, "When you go meet with Caith you should stick close to Molly or whoever goes with you!" She then began to mutter something threatening, Fjord catching a few of her words as she muttered: "Nobody touches my boy..."

Fjord's lips pursed and his tail unconsciously curled around Caleb's leg.

Caleb glanced down at Fjord, and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards against his will. Caleb gently squeezed Fjord’s fingers gently, and the pair looked at each other again. The two held a secret look for a moment, before gently breaking away, their arms falling loosely to their sides. The subject of Caith was dropped for the time being and in a moment the trio found themselves in front of a shop.

The glass storefront window was broken, a thick heavy velvet curtain concealing the damage. It looked like the shop had seen a bit of trouble from the invasion, but a wooden sign hung above the door reading: **Maggie’s Magical Mysteries.**

There was no indication that it was closed or open.

“This will probably do,” Fjord reasoned and opened the door for Caleb and Nott. His wild tail tripped Nott up for a moment, and she shot him an annoyed look. Embarrassed, Fjord shrugged helplessly and muttered, “Sorry, sorry! It’s still actin’ up!”

Caleb’s low chuckled floated outside and tugged a half-smile on Fjord’s mouth. With his friend’s inside he followed after and the trio found themselves before an odd sight.

A dwarven woman, dressed in fine silks, and with her hair bundled in a tight braided bun, had her foot firmly on someone’s chest, and wielding a wand was furiously muttering in an arcane language. The person on the floor was tinged slightly blue, and while humanoid his appearance seemed to be shifting and blurred, making it hard for them to tell what race he was, or even the details of his face. His body arched towards her wand, and twitched violently as something blue and purple was pulled from his body and disappearing into the woman's wand.

The woman muttered a final word and the figure beneath her boot shuddered and took the appearance of an elvish figure with lavender skin and long black hair. The elf’s eyes rolled in the back of their head and the person went slack as they fell into a dead faint.

The woman dropped her arms and blew a lock of hair from her tired face. She brushed her hand over her bearded cheek. Her beard was a rather intricate thing. She had grown out long mutton chops that were braided with little trinkets and gems into the large bun on her head. If her hair was unbound it would no doubt reach the floor. The look over all gave her hair a slightly winged look that shined all shades of blue whenever she moved.

Exhausted, the woman shook out her shoulders, muttering darkly, “Blind fool! That potion is dangerous to use when you’re inexperienced!”

She muttered again, and her attention finally landed on the three people who had entered her shop. There was a wild moment where she looked at the door, back down to elf on her floor and then back to her new guests.

Caleb, sensing danger, jerked and made to warn his friends, but the dwarven woman was faster. Her hands gestured wildly, and then in a deep solemn voice echoed around the group, “Silence,” and with that word Caleb’s words were stolen.

The woman pointed a hand towards Caleb, Fjord, and Nott, muttered something and then three feathers fell gently on their shoulders.

The dwarven woman sighed and rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder, “Now my dears, my apologies. You, unfortunately, walked in at the wrong time. That there is a Feather Token. And it’s the anchor. Neither of you three will be moving for just a bit. I need… I need a moment.”

Nott, Caleb, and Fjord shared alarmed looks, and Nott and Fjord made to speak, but no words would come out. Caleb shared a grave look with his friends not even trying to move his feet. He knew this token and knew they would be able to move until the feather was lifted from their shoulders. This woman was powerful and skilled. She had cast such strong spells and in a rapid-fire momentum. This did not look good for them.

The dwarven woman looked at them all, her eyes lingering on Nott. She frowned and let out a tense breath before hurrying to her front door. The sound of a heavy lock turning filled the air, along with some tingling sounds that the three in their frozen state could not distinguish. With a clip of her heels, the woman returned in their field of vision and stooped towards the elf on the floor. With what seemed like little effort, she hefted them in her arms and took him towards the back room hidden by silk curtain. His form seemed to shift suddenly, and the elvish visage melted into that of a shorter, and stockier half-orc.

Caleb’s and Fjord’s eyes immediately snapped to each other.

The dwarf could be heard bustling about in the other room, swearing on occasion. When the woman returned she had a small bottle in her hand, and was muttering. She made her way towards Caleb, a look of regret on her face, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… this won’t kill you. It’s just going to alter some memories of yours… you…” The dwarven woman frowned and sighed, “I can’t have you telling what you saw… not now.”

She held the small bottle firmly in her hand and looked at Caleb with dread. She seemed to realize he was too tall to reach and glanced back at the back room. Pursing her lips she turned to the smallest o the group. Nott’s eyes widened, and her mouth moved soundlessly.

“Again I’m sorry… it won’t hurt I promise,” the woman said, her voice low with regret, “But… but you just can’t… I’m sorry. I should have locked my door.” Gently, the woman took Nott’s chin in one hand, and lifted her little bottle to the disguised goblin’s lips. Fjord and Caleb could only look on in dread and horror as the woman tilted Nott's face upwards.

 

* * *

 

“A dayyyyy?!” Jester whined, looking imploringly at the shopkeep, “But we must be on the road as soon as possible!!”

“And for that amount of jerked meat, I need a day to cure and dry it!” A middle-aged man rasped, looking flustered and a little confused by Jester’s insistence, “I understand your hastiness, but as you all explained you need food for over the mountains, and enough for nine!”

“Seven, there are seven of us,” Mollymauk corrected trying not smile at the poor flustered man.

The butcher looked puzzled, “I thought you said you were the Mighty Nine?”

“No. Nein. Nein. Like… like Zemnian…!” Beau grumbled with exasperation, “N-E-I-N!”

“Well, which is it? Seven or Nine?!” The butcher exploded.

Yasha stepped forward, placing herself between Jester and the irate butcher. The man’s mouth immediately clamped shut, and his head shot up to stare up at the much taller woman. Yasha stared the man down for a moment, her expression calm but intimidating. When a suitable amount of time passed Yasha calmly began to speak, “We need enough rations of meat for seven people to get over the mountains. Which we understand to be almost a month’s journey to the next town. We would like that meat as soon as possible… can you provide us with a better time-table?”

The butcher cleared his throat and swallowing hard, carefully supplied an answer, “I have a lot of dried meat now, a lot, but you’ll need more for that many people. And if I start now… By tomorrow evening I could have everything you want.”

The group shared a look with each other. They had managed to secure other provisions, some better hunting equipment, and warmer clothes for their journey. But the amount of food they needed was slowing them down. They could leave tonight if they didn’t get the food… but the road had been hard. It would be unwise to set out without all the advantages they could have.

“We need the food,” Mollymauk voiced what they were all thinking.

They sighed a bit, disappointed in their own needs, and the restraints it caused.

“Alright if it must take that long, how much?” Jester asked. The amount was exorbitant but didn’t take all their gold, and she passed the gold over with little complaint.

Leaving the shop, Yasha turned to Mollymauk, “Molly… how… uhm…. What will you be saying to Caith?”

Mollymauk smiled, and hooked his thumbs in the colorful pockets of his coat, “Well the truth… the truth we can all agree on.” He shared a wink with his friends and ignored Beau’s eye roll.

“Will you be telling Caith how much you love me and would do anything for me?” Jester crooned, looping her arms through Mollymauk’s arm.

“Yes, and I suppose I could tell him how much I enjoy making babies with you!” Mollymauk answered, grinning coyly.

“Oh Yes! We should make Fjord a baby brother!” Jester cackled gleefully, she turned to Beau, and in a matter-of-fact tone added, " Beau you should get busy with Caleb! Nott needs a sister!"

"What?! No-we're not even-why??? WHY??" Beau cried out flustered her face seemingly warring between going pale, or bright purple with embarrassment.

The sight was _hilarious._

As the group shared a laugh, they were startled by a man and a woman who darted out of an alley, the woman crashing in Beauregard and knocking her over. Beauregard swore and glared up into the eyes of a frightened half-orc woman. The half-orc woman was missing a tusk, and her eyes were wild with fright. Blood stained the corner of her mouth and was speckled on the shoulder of her blouse.

Beau stared at the woman, her mouth opening to say something, but Beau couldn't find the words as her brain tried to process what she was seeing in the woman's eyes.

Before anything could be said, a male half-elf ran back, and jerked the woman up hissing, “Jean, Jean! Hurry now!” With no regard for the people they crashed into, he helped jerk the woman up and the two were sprinting.

The clattering of armor caught Mollymauk’s attention, and he jerked Beauregard up off the ground and into his arms in a princess carry,  just as four Crown’s guards in red capes went rushing past.

Mollymauk’s head swivelled as he took in the other patrons of the streets. They were rushing inside, cowering away from the running. Some faces were pressed to store shop windows, their faces twisted with concern. Quite a few people seemed to be praying…

“Run,” Yasha suddenly whispered.

“What?” Mollymauk asked jerking to look over at the taller woman.

Her eyes were fixed on the windows of the shops with the many people looking outward. With her brow furrowed in concern, Yasha muttered, “They are saying run.”

“Alruden!” A shriek rose up.

Mollymauk’s head swiveled back towards the street, and he willfully ignored Beauregard who was squirming in his grasp, demanding to be put down.

The half-orc woman and the half-elf had been caught. A blade had been thrust through the man’s back, and then ripped out. He was tossed down on the ground with little care, while the guards pressed in around the weeping woman. Mollymauk’s eyes went back to the people in the stores.

They had stopped praying and now looked away in shame and fear.

Jester suddenly dashed forward, and only then did Mollymauk set Beauregard on her feet. "Ah, this will be trouble! Trouble! Trouble!" Mollymauk hissed as he made to dart after Jester.

The three dashed after Jester who fell to her knees next to the injured man. Deliberately, the three placed themselves in front of her and the unconscious man, just in time for the Crown's guards to suddenly take notice of their appearance.

A guard with a crooked nose, and a scar on his chin, turned to look at Mollymauk with a glare, before barking out towards the other guards, “Get the shackles on her, and take her back to the jail!”

The half-orc woman was shackled with much difficulty. She struggled and cursed, but in the end, the shackles were placed firmly on her wrists. She hung her head as she sobbed, her long brown hair falling in a curtain over her face.

“Snaggle-toothed bitch,” one of the guards muttered, and Mollymauk felt Beauregard take his hand.

He snapped his head to her, and her eyes met his. Her eyes were encouraging him to be calm, and Mollymauk shook out the sudden hot angry tension that had welled up in his shoulders. He hadn't realized it was there. He linked a pinky with hers, watching her blink in confusion. She seemed to understand in a moment, and shook out her own tension, and gave a very subtle nod.

Feigning calmness, Mollymauk turned back to the scene and smiled at the guard staring hard at him, “Everything alright, anything I can do to help?”

“…You’re part of the group from last night. Hired mercenaries?” The guard sneered, his lip curling as he looked Mollymauk over with distaste.

Mollymauk put on his most charming smile and nodded, “Yes, why indeed I am.”

The guard sneered and brought his head hard against Mollymauk’s nose, breaking it with a painful snap. He then spat in Mollymauk’s eyes and snarled, “Mind your business mercenary! If you want to keep your people safe **and** leave with them… I suggest you stay out of my sight!”

Mollymauk had almost been knocked to the ground by the force of the blow, and the white-hot pain had blinded him for a second. But he maintained his balance, and flung his arms out, instinctively stopping Yasha and Beauregard from charging forward.

The women caught his arms and waist, and at their touch, he could feel their protective rage. Forcing a smile on his face, and as his own blood poured down over his grin Mollymauk apologized, “My mistake good sir… my mistake. I won’t be botherin’ you anymore.”

The guard glared at Mollymauk and the two other woman challenging them with his eyes. When they did not rise to meet that challenge he spat at their feet, and turned with the others hauling the sobbing woman off.

Her weak cries of, "Alruden! Alruden!" could be heard as she was forcibly taken away.

“Where are they taking that woman?” Yasha murmured her hands curling into a fist.

Beauregard flexed her finger’s her eyes ablaze with anger, “Guards shouldn’t be acting like this! Stabbing someone in the street and then leaving him there. Who… who fucking does that shit?! What the… fuck is going on?!” Beauregard hissed through bared teeth.

“I don’t know,” Jester’s voice piped up, and the pair turned towards their forgotten cleric. In all the commotion they had forgotten she was behind them. Her hands glowed faintly as the forgotten man on the ground, groaned. His wound was slowly closing up.

Jester looked up at her friends, smiling brightly, “But I bet he can tell us.”

 

* * *

 

The dwarven woman hesitated before Nott. Her eyes were peering down at Nott strangely, and then she reached for a pair of glasses that hung about her neck. Slipping them over her nose, she gasped, and then released Nott's chin. She spun to look at Caleb and Fjord her eyes shining behind her glasses.

A slow, strange smile appeared on her face, and she muttered something quickly, before snatching the feather off of Nott’s shoulder.

Nott jerked with sudden ability to move, and wasting no time, scurried up Caleb and pulled his feather from his shoulder, and then reached over and snatched the one on Fjord's. Nott then threw the feather's down and reached at her hip where her crossbow normally sat. But when her hands grasped empty air, she cursed and just tried to look as menacing as she could from Caleb's shoulder.

Fjod growled, relief dancing in his eyes as he heard his voice and drew out his falcion. He pointed the blade at the woman and snarled, “What the heck is going on?!”

The dwarven woman smiled, holding her hands up, “I understand you’re angry… but there has been a… misunderstanding.”

 _ **“Misunderstanding?!”** _ Fjord rumbled, his eyes alight with anger.

“I’ll show you a misunderstanding!” Nott growled, trying to clamber down from Caleb and attack the woman. Caleb however, easily caught Nott up in his arms and held her close, crushing her against him. The girl growled but she could not escape Caleb’s grip.

“Fjord… Nott… please calm down,” Caleb spoke slowly, “Those things she did… she would have to be _very_ powerful to manage them all. We can’t take her… not now in her own shop.”

“And I meant no harm when I did what I did, and mean you no harm now,” The woman sighed. With care she held out her little potion vial, “You can inspect that. All it would have done was put you all to sleep, and you would have forgotten what you’d seen in here. I would have gotten you all back up on your feet, and told you that you all fainted-”

“Why?!” Fjord asked, still suspicious even as Caleb took the small bottle.

“Because there’s trouble in this town boy, or else your wouldn’t be disguised… right?” The woman asked, her hands on her hips.

Caleb was lost in his own world. Between holding Nott firmly in his grasp, and eying the contents of the little bottle, he was quite busy. Caleb sniffed the contents, and blinked away the strong scent of rosemary, lavender, and a moldy unpleasent smell. As the burning in his nose subsided he also caught the faint scents of licorice and toffee. He blinked, suddenly knowing what was inside the bottle.

“This is indeed a mind altering potion. But a small dose would do little damage. Five minutes maybe… no more than ten,” Caleb spoke slow, his eyes flickering to the woman.

“Yes, just a small thing. And I must say, your transformation spell is wonderous. I wouldn’t have been able to see through it if I didn’t have my scrying glasses,” The dwarven woman muttered, pushing past Fjord with little care, “Come with me to the back and we can talk more. I mean you no harm… I promise.”

She beckoned them to follow her as she disappeared into the back where she had taken the half-orc. Caleb set Nott down, and immediantly followed the woman. Fjord growled in annoyance, echoed by Nott. The pair shared a comiserating look and immediate acknowlede of dislike towards the shop owner. Nott glanced at a shelf, and pocketed a bunch of small items. She grabbed two more handfuls before she sighed, and followed after Caleb.

Fjord, still angered by the unwarented attack, pocked something as well to give to Nott, or perhaps Jester later. The girl had had the right idea to rob from this… _witch_ who had frozen them in their place. When they reached the back, the dwarven woman pointed at some seats for the group to take. She was throwing a blanket on the unconcious half-orc muttering to herslef with annoyance.

When they had all taken their seats she sighed, “You have all appeared in this town in… troubling times. You’re right to hide yourselves, and if you have any wits, I would leave this place before something untowed happens to any of you!”

“Are you Maggie? Maggie of this supposed Marvelous Mystery shop or what ever…” Nott asked, a hard frown on her face. It looked impish and charming on her human face.

“Magetta, but Maggie for short,” The woman said with a nod.

“Why has this town come to danger and what were you doing when we came in?” Caleb asked, his inquisitive eyes shining as he gazed at the woman.

Maggie hummed to herself a second before sighing, “This town has been in trouble ever since that Lawmaster came to this place… Lawmaster Caith.” The dwarven woman sighed and rubbed at her temples, “He was sent to replace another lawmaster who passed. This Caith man has many prejudices and wears them rather comfortably on his sleeves.”

“Literally…” Nott suddenly mumbled her hands twitching for a drink.

Caleb gently took Nott’s hands, rubbing them in sympathy. They had left her flask back at the tavern in their overly prices room. They had thought it a good idea so as not to get Nott caught. But now under the light of all this stress, Caleb was having a few regrets. Nott was no doubt feeling twitchy and uncomfortable, and he sympathized with her nervousness.

Reaching beneath her skirts, Maggie produced a small silver flask. She held it out to Nott, who looked at it with surprise.

“Need something strong?” Maggie asked, her tone polite and even.

Nott snatched it, and muttered, “I still don’t like you…” but then greedily began to tilt the drink down her throat.

Maggie merely smiled, not looking the slightest bit offended.

“Back to the matter at hand. What were you doing to that guy?” Fjord rumbled, gesturing towards the passed out half-orc on a couch.

“He took a potion without reading it first,” Maggie sighed rolling her eyes. Pressing her fingers to the brim of her nose, she took in a steady breath, “I have a potion that can temporarily change your form to that of an elf. But you don’t need the whole thing, just a drop. That idiot drank half the bottle before his body started shifting uncontrollably. Changing one’s form is dangerous, potion , spell or otherwise… but these days everyone is desperate to hide," Maggie slammed a hand on the table and growled, "He should have just asked me! I would have helped him... the fool! Hopefully, he doesn't suffer any permanent damage from his little stunt!”

Nott was drinking the flask slower her attention focused on the woman, “Changing one’s form can be done? Permanently?”

The drawven woman carded a few fingers through her elaborately braided beard, “It’s possible but not by many… there are spells and potions for days, and months, but I’ve never seen a transformation that could last longer than nine months. I've never seen something so... permanent.”

Nott’s mouth formed a hard line and she took a long swig of her flask.

Caleb had his eyes focused on the unconscious figure his mind wandering to different paths as he tried to piece together what they’d been told so far, “The sleeping man on your couch… drank too much potion, which forced you to have to extract it. We walked in on that… and that’s bad because…” Caleb pasued and then met Maggie’s eye, “because Lawmaster Caith has some sort of biased against half-orcs and is using the attack on your town to ban them. And those left here, either from passing through or living here…”

“Are being chased down and brought in to the stockades for… questioning,” Maggie concluded with a frown. “It's not just half-orcs wither. A Lizardman, and a pair of Dragonborn were also given rough treatment by our lawmaster. Lawmaster Caith came to our town and at first seemed an upstanding fellow. But then he began to say unkind things about races that weren’t quite… humanoid. Pressure started to get put on people, and soon people were leaving… or disappearing. A lot of people are even going as far as kissing his ass to stay on his good side, like those tiefling brother's across the way, and the gnome fellow who runs a bakery...” She murmured a few more examples, but cut herself off from her ranting. She rubbed her temples, as she tried to work the stress out of her face.

"So he has problem with tieflings too..." Caleb asked nervously.

Maggie shrugged, "It's... unclear. When he first came you wouldn't have guessed he had a problem with anybody, but then slowly he began to say things about one race of people. Nothing too drastic or alarming... but it got worse. And then when he was satisfied on debasing that group he went on to the next... it's like he's trying to slowly worm his values into the public." Maggie snorted and lifted her chin, "Not that most people are listening to his drivel!" Her shoulders sagged a little as she admitted, "though folks are plenty scared."

Maggie raked her fingertips gently over the intricrate braid of her mutton-chops that swept back into her hair, “He has this way of speaking that almost puts you at ease… and then you realize he’s smiling at you while telling you you’re inferior… A few folk have dared to say something to him… and they tend to look worse for ware after a moment in his company… or just… leave.”

Caleb swallowed hard after Maggie’s last word. It hung ominous and transparent in the air. People weren’t leaving or disapearing, Caith was doing something. Causing something. Caleb’s jaw rippled with tension and he pressed his hand flat on the table.

This town needed help.

_They needed to get away from here!_

  
"Bad things are happening in this town. Those that are different are in hiding or trying to get out. Eavenrute is in serious trouble,” Maggie sighed, her lips a thin hard line on her face.

“Have you filed a complaint with the empire?” Fjord interjected his tiefling tail swishing with agitation.

“Yes,” the drwaven woman nodded, “But nothing has come back. Nothing! There was a crown’s guard who was trying to actively get the townsfolk together, and then the town was attacked and he… was gone.”

“Dead?” Nott asked, her voice cracking.

“No. Just gone. Missing. His name was Stemmins, and he’s just…” The woman held out her hands her palms flat and fingers spread wide, “Gone. Him and the last supporters of the people here,” Maggie paused before nodding, “No… well not the last. A few remain but they’ve gone… silent. And seem to be the subject of abuse.”

“Gondit,” Fjord found himself saying, the man’s bruised face coming to mind.

“He’s one of the kinder ones,” Maggie agreed.

“We need to get out of this town,” Caleb burst impatiently. He got up to his feet, “Do you have healing potions of some sort? If not, we should just go. Leave.”

Caleb tried to step away from the table but Fjord caught his hand holding firm but gently.

“Caleb,” Fjord spoke evenly, “Just breathe. Just breathe. It’ll be alright.”

“Won’t you consider helping this town?” Maggie asked suddenly, her hand reaching out to Caleb but not touching, “The spell you cast on your friends here is a clever piece of work! You’re talented and strong… this town could use your help.”

“And what about you?” Nott spoke up, her eyes narrowed and judging, “Why don’t you do something?”

“…I did not want to do anything alone. If I failed… well… there are people who depend on me…” Maggie sighed and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, “I didn’t trust my skills to take this alone. But if I had help…?”

The unasked question hung in the air, and the four remained quiet in their own thoughts. Caleb looked ready to bolt, but there was something in his eyes that was warring with himself.

“We need to think about this,” Nott finally said, breaking the silence.

“We have a group… we need to talk to them,” Fjord said, eyes flickering to Maggie.

The woman nodded, looking grim but hopeful.

She rose and walked to a small chest of drawers. Pulling a dwarer open, she pulled out a potion and extended it to Fjord, “Here. For your understanding, and for your consideration.”

Caleb and Fjord hesitated to take the offering.

Nott did not.

Her child-like hand snatched up the potion and it disapeared in one of the many pockets of her new coat. She jerked her head at Caleb and Fjord, “Let’s go back to our rooms.”

Awkwardly Caleb and Fjord nodded at Maggie, and then made to follow Nott. Nott moved so quickly, the two men had to jog to catch up.

“Nott! Quit yer runnin’and wait a minute!” Fjord finally burst when they were several shops away from Maggie's place.

The goblin disguised as a girl stopped abuptly. Fjord stopped hard, and Caleb slammed into his back. Instinctively Fjord’s arms shot back at an awakrd angle to steady Caleb. Fjord’s tail also responded and curled around Caleb’s waist, causing a small sqawk of shock to slip past the wizard’s lips.

Fjord couldn’t help but delight at the small sound.

Nott turned back towards Fjord and Caleb, a brow raising at their tangled bodies.

“Did I stop for a reason or just to bare witness to…?” Nott cocked her head, an impish smile curling on her human face.

Fjord swatted at the girl’s head, snapping, “Oh knock it off!”

Nott cackled her mouth split into a wide grin.

Caleb detached himself from Fjord before taking Nott’s hand. “Why did you hurry off?”

“We needed to get out of there,” Nott said firmly, “Get out before we promised to save this town or something foolish like that! We need to get our friends, and just go. Three day limit right?”

Fjord hesitated and turned his face to Caleb. Caleb had an uncertin expression and then he turned and locked eyes with Fjord. Caleb’s eyes seemed to clarify and Caleb nodded, “Yes. Three day limit. Let’s get back to the others and get out of this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! until overtime slows up, chapters will post slow! Sorry about that!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know ^^


End file.
